Añoranza
by EtaAquarida
Summary: Shura sale a pasear por el Santuario y llega a la vieja cabaña donde Aioros vivía con Aioria cuando ambos estaban juntos. Allí recuerda una tarde típica con Aioros y se lo imagina en el más allá, encontrando respuestas a los sentimientos confusos que albergaba en su interior.


Hacía mucho tiempo que no bajaba de mi templo, pero era un día tan soleado me decidí a dar un paseo en los alrededores más alejados del Santuario, donde esperaba no ser molestado por nadie. Al bajar recorrí todo el coliseo y también los gimnasios, vestido con ropa normal para no llamar tanto la atención y seguí mi camino, alejándome lo máximo posible. Fue inconsciente, pero el caso es que mis pasos me llevaron a tu antigua casa, la cabaña donde viviste con tu hermano toda tu corta vida. Y apenas puse un pie en el terreno que ocupaba tu hogar que sentí entonces una pena que arrasó todo en mí.

No había calculado que tan mal estaría todo ni siquiera cuando me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, pues tanto tiempo hube recorrido el mismo camino que ya estaba grabado en mí y apenas si pensaba en qué estaba haciendo. Sólo caminé y caminé hasta llegar, encontrándome con el pequeño jardín donde antes verdeaba la hierba que ahora se había convertido en un baldío yermo donde las ratas iban y venían a su antojo entre la derruída construcción y las maderas húmedas, rodeadas a varios metros de las eternas columnas vetustas que por todos lados del Santuario se encontraban derrumbadas.

No me atreví a acercarme un paso más pues el miedo me embargó. Miedo, sí. Pues te imaginé a ti saliendo de allí dentro, invitándome como antes a pasar la tarde contigo, y dentro de la casa todos esos objetos y mueblecitos que antes me producían bienestar al sentirme en un verdadero hogar, ahora me dejaban una horrible sensación de muerte y desamparo.

Con sólo imaginar como era antes tu casa por dentro vinieron a mi mente recuerdos nuestros, cuando tú y yo, sentados sobre rocas luego de entrenar, comíamos y veíamos en el horizonte el vuelo de pequeños pájaros carroñeros que buscaban alimentarse de animales y de aprendices muertos; la confianza de tu sonrisa, tu piel tostada y con tierra, los dientes algo amarillentos y los ojos hundidos, de delicioso color café, que parecían pequeños al esconderse entre tu mata de cabello oscuro y tus cejas gruesas.

Cerré los ojos entonces y los apreté con fuerza para centrarme un poco, pues no pensaba terminar llorando en ese lugar, y recobrando valor me acerqué a la casa mientras mi pulso y respiración parecían prácticamente detenidos. De un gran cardo que se encontraba en una esquina corté con cuidado su única flor y la dejé en el umbral de tu puerta.

Pensé de nuevo en ti. En lo que hay después de morir y donde te encontrarías. Yo sigo creyendo que en ninguna parte, pero aún así me forcé a imaginar como sería el lugar donde estuvieses. Pensé en lánguidos cipreses, irguiéndose fuertes y opacos rodeándote a ti y alrededor de tus pies el polvo que volaba por el viento a ras del suelo. Era desolador, pero no imaginaba otra cosa. Yo era naturalmente un pesimista.

"Estoy torturándome en vano..." me dije al fin, sintiéndome un poco ridículo por aquella escena sentimental y nostálgica que estaba ofreciendo a cualquier tonto que pasara y pudiera verme. Sin más me di vuelta y sonreí como hacía años no lo hacía mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a mi casa, no volviendo en ningún momento la vista atrás.

En ese instante no me di cuenta, pero al día siguiente luego de descansar con la mente en blanco y meditar sobre mi día anterior, supe ver que aquel momento en el fondo me había sentado muy bien; me había servido para darme cuenta que aún te honraba y te quería, también que seguías presente y nada de ti se había olvidado o perdido. Seguías siendo lo que siempre fuiste, mi gran ejemplo, mi protector y amigo, y guardaba por ti el mismo respeto que te tuve toda mi vida. ¡Qué dicha experimenté al llegar a esa conclusión! Durante años mis pensamientos hacia ti fueron nebulosos, pero veo ahora que en realidad estaba todo claro y sólo me hacía falta querer ver lo que se encontraba allí.


End file.
